Stealing a Heart
by ROCKCHIC179
Summary: Red X is at it again, this time Raven's got some new moves and is ready to test them out. Will Red X be stealing more than just a necklace? Or will Raven steal smething from the Master thief? R


**Thank you for the advice but you're right, so here is hopefully a better version.**

Stealing a heart

Raven gave a rare small soft smile as she read the final chapter of Pride and Prejuice, despite what everyone thinks, her books were not nasty. The covers made them look anicent which some were however they were mostly about romance and poetry. She was on the rocks at the bottom of the island, comfortable enough to stick her feet in the cold water. Just as she was on the last page, she heard an all too familiar alarm, frowning, she sunk into a black circle and teleported into her room grabbing her blue boots and leaving her book behind, she flow to the living room.

"Who is it this time?" Raven asked with an annoyed frown.

"Red X" Robin growled, meaning that he was going to spend months obsessing over him and trying to find him, it was Slade all over again.

"Great" Raven mutter sarcasically, Cyborg and Beast boy groaned. Raven agreed with them, it was going to be a long night.

* * *

A Jewellery shop, now this was unexpected, usually Red X was careful when it came to breakable and priceless items he stole. He didn't trigger any alarms or show any signs of stealing of anything. Must be looking for a fight, because only when Red X triggered the alarms was to fight (beat) them, flirt with Star and piss off Robin, personally she thought it was to mostly piss off Robin. Since the sneaky and cocky crook wanted a change of scenery and routine then she'll give it to him.

Jade, her friend and owner of her favourite cafe had trained in her in the martial arts, teaching her moves that she bet even Robin didn't know and would put Slade to shame. Why you may ask, it was because after a rough fight with the H.I.V.E. She went to the cafe to talk to Jade because even though she loves her friends, she couldn't really talk to them about her girly problems, Starfire wouldn't understand and the boys forget about it. Jade was like a loving big sister, wise, fun easy to talk to and Jade didn't annoy her, if she said she didn't want to talk then Jade would back off, respecting Raven's request.

Which comes back to why she wanted to learn how to fight hand to hand combat, Raven relized she was useless in a fight without her powers and she couldn't go to Robin about hand to hand training, tried that once, didn't end well. To her surprise Jade said she teach her, saying that she has been trained since 5 years old. To Raven's own shock, she was really good and now seemed like a perfect time to test them.

"Red X" Robin growled at Red X who leaned against the counter holding a silver necklace with three onyx diamonds, it was beautiful, Raven thought, ishing she could afford it.

"Wonder boy" Red X replied with mocked tone as he slipped the necklace into his belt.

"You're going to give back what you stole now" Robin ordered, Red X scoffed in disbelief.

"Kid you say that every time and it always ends the same way with you losing and me winning" Red X gloated and Raven could practically hear the arrogant smirk stuck to his face.

"Not this time, Titans Go!" Robin yelled and they ran towards Red X except Raven who stayed in the shadows. Red X teleported behind Cyborg hitting him with an 'x' shutting him down. Dodged Star fire star bolts and hit her with a sticky 'x' trapping her against the wall. He teleported again when Beast boy changed into a tigar only then to hit him with a big gooy red 'x' which made him stick to the floor.

"Awe man not another bad hair day" Beast boy whined and Raven gave a silent giggle, she watched as Robin and Red X throw punches and kicks at each other. Finally Red X caught Robin off guard and hit him with an big 'x' completely tying him up from his neck down to his ankles. Unable to stand he fell on the hard fell, the landing knocked him out.

"Looks like it's just you and me sunshine" Red X replied and Raven glared at the nickname.

"Oh joy" Raven spoke dryly, Red X chuckled as he throw some 'x's at her which she dodged.

"Azarath, Metri-" Raven was cut off by the 'x' Red X stuck on her mouth, she scowled as she felt amusement and victory come off him. Not willing to let him get away again, she spun around and high kicked him into the chest then slammed the front pam of her hand up on his chin making him groan with pain and stumble.

Raven felt eyes of shock from her team mates who were awake bore into her but she ignored them, as she watched with satisfation as Red X rubbed his chin easing the pain. Raven ripped the 'x' off and gave a silent hiss of pain. Once the pain was tolerable Raven focused on Red X, waiting for his next move.

"So kitten's got claws huh" Red X said with a little amusement, he seemed to be pleased with the change of routine of their usual battles.

"Last time I checked I wasn't a whiney, spoiled daddy's girl with a terrible taste in boys" Raven replied dryly, Red X chuckled.

"Didn't Robin go on a date with Kitten" Beast boy commented and Starfire growled remembering the spoiled brat.

"You're a hell lot hotter then her too" Red X added ignoring Beast boy's comment and gave Raven a slow look over. Raven flushed, thanked Azar that her hood covered her heated cheeks, Raven thought in her mind. She shuttered slightly as she felt the intensity of his gaze on her, he seem to be drinking every bit of her visual flesh in. She scowled when she felt Desire purr with delight, sadness whimpered remembering Malchior, rage growled and crached her knockles in anger at the mention of the dragon's name.

"Attending flatter will get you no where Red X" Raven replied and moved into a fighting position, Red X copied her movement.

Red X throw a punch, Raven blocked the attack, Red X teleported, Raven narrowed her eyes at the action. Raven smirked when she felt Red X behind her. She swung her leg round under his legs, landing him on his back and jumped on him, using her powers to pin him. Once he was securer, she took out the necklace out of Red X's belt with out him noticing. She smirked at the thought of him realizing that he the so called master thief had just been robbed, by a Titan no less.

"Usual I prefer being on top but since it's you, I'll make the exception" Raven growled, she could practically hear him smirk.

"You'll never get the chance to touch me" Red X grabbed her arms and swung his leg around hers, flipping them over.

"You sure about that babe" Red X whispered huskily pinning down her wrists above her head, hard thighs pressed down on her hips and she felt...something else.

Raven blinked in surprised when she realized Red X was only an inch away from her face. Silence fell over them, Red X's emotion fell on Raven as he held her there. Amusement, lust, shock, determination and desire. His grip losened on her wrist but Raven didn't notice due to Red X scent, he smelled like, coffee, whiskey and something that was Red X himself, she unknowingly licked her dry lips which made Red X tense at the movement.

"LET GO OF FRIEND RAVEN ENEMY RED X" Starfire yelled snapping them out of their trance. Red X groaned, then yelped and grunted in pain after being slammed into a wall by Raven.

"Didn't know you liked it rough" Red X replied standing dusting himself off and Raven stood her hands glowing black with her hood off which made smile undernealth his mask.

"Although with your hood down it makes up for almost breaking my spine" Raven smirked.

"Guess I'll have to try harder" Red X chuckled.

"Bring it babe, bring it" Red X mockily gave Raven a 'bring it' hand gesture.

Raven throw a chair which he dodged and flipped over throwing red 'x's at her which blow up, she created a black shield over herself. Once it was down Red X tried to land a high kick but missed. They both stopped when they heard Robin groan.

Raven looked up to see Red X heading to the roof, she followed him by teleporting through a circle of black energy on the wall. Looking around she heard nothing but the wind and the dead of night. The moon was the only source of light.

"It's been fun babe, but I'm not gonna go tp jail and absolutely not giving this beau- What the hell?" Red X yelled shocked to discover that he had lost the necklace, as he put his hand in his pocket.

"Looking for something?" Raven smirked tangling the necklace in her hand and her smirk widened as Red X blinked in surprise.

"A woman after my own heart but mind giving it back babe" Red X ordered stood holding out in his hand.

Feeling adventurous she put the necklace on "Come and get it" Raven yelled and ran off, jumping from roof to roof.

She thanked Azar for Jade forcing her to run every day and practice gymnastics. She moved faster, as she felt Red X gaining on her and just as he was about to grab her, she fly upwards. Looking down she saw nothing and landed narrowing her eyes, she felt him no where near by.

Suddenly Raven fell to the floor, with a red 'x' tied her ankles together, and yelped in surprise as Red X pulled her by the waist and held her wrist behind her back with one hand and the other holding her chin forcing her to flook at his smirked masked covered face.

"Looks like I win babe" but instead of taking the necklace he held her there and strangely enough she didn't protest.

"Not going to take the necklace" Raven whispered breathless.

"Nah, keep it, should calm down Bird boy's feathers for awhile, besides I'm going for the bigger prize" Red X replied and Raven gasped as she felt him pull her closer.

"Which is?"

"This"

Before Raven could blink Red X took off his mask and pressed his lips against hers. Something inside of her sparked at the content and unable to resist she returned the pressure making him groan. He nibbled at her lower lip she purred at the action, opening her mouth, she pushed her tongue into his mouth meeting his half way. They moaned at the same time, Red X let go of her wrist and moved his right hand on her lower back and the other running through her hair. Once her hands free, she placed them on his hard muscular arms and held her breath as she felt Red X grow more aroused.

They pulled away from each other as Raven heard her communicator go off, looking away she answered it.

_"Raven where are you? where is Red X?" Robin demanded furiously._

"He got away but I've got the necklace back" Raven spoke directly not looking at Red X.

_"Good job Raven, we'll meet back at the tower" Robin ordered before going out._

Raven sighed taking a breath she looked up and gasped stunned. Red X had not taken the opinion to run and he wasn't wearing his mask. His eyes, were emerald green, utterly enchanting. Silence fell over them, each one waited for the other to make the next move, none did and the question they asked silently...what happens now?

* * *

Six mouths later

It was Raven's birthday, nearly all the titans were coming to Jump city to celebrate Raven's big day. Cyborg had invited Jade as she was a close friend of Raven's. Beast boy and many of the male titans had wanted her to come. Raven introducted her friends to Jade, 5 mouths ago when asked where she learned to fight.

One problem there was no Raven, none of the titans had seen or heard her since the day before, she had gone out again and it wasn't the first time. For the last six mouths, Raven was going out a lot, smiling more, her cloak kept turning white a lot and the only time that happen was with Melchior before she found out the truth. However both Jade and Cyborg had met the mystrious boy Raven had been seeing a lot and promised that he was fine and trust worthy.

Everyone including Sliky blinked in surprise at Raven's choice of clothing, dark blue skinny jeans, black and white converses, a black low cut top with a silver raven on it, and a silver chain, her hair was the same except of the two black clips. Then a tall figure walked beside Raven holding her hand.

Black glasses, black as coal hair with thick eye brows, a nose that had been broken a few times and olive tan skin with a faded scar down his cheek. He looked dangerous and most of all he looked handsome. He wore blue washed out fitting jeans, black boots, a black leather jacket and a red t-shirt.

"Who are you?" Jinx asked curious and the man smirked.

"Jason Sanders, Raven's boyfriend" Jason answered and winked at Raven who blushed slightly, nudging him with her shoulder. The teen surrounded the couple asking question, congradulating them and a few winks and smirks.

"Dude, how'd you steal Raven's heart?" Beast boy asked silencing the crowd,

"She stole mine first" Jason answered then kissed Raven who happily kissed him and the crowd cheered.

"Say cheese lovebirds" Bumble bee yelled snapped a photograph, Jade and Cyborg smirked to see Jason and Raven smiling at each other, eyes sparkling, cyan blue meeting emerald green.

The End

Review?


End file.
